A New Taste
by melodydean
Summary: About that faithful night Piper went to a bar because she "heard about the burlesque show"... We all know what happened there. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, there are a lot of fics out there about this, but I just love this scene so much, so here's my take on it. Hope you like it.**

„I want to taste what you taste like."

Alex closed her eyes. Those words hit her like a lightning.

The night Piper walked out of her apartment after Sylvie had punched her, Alex had buried her hopes of seeing this beautiful blonde ever again. And now she was here, standing right in front of her. Telling her very clearly what she wanted. Alex knew it was wrong - Sylvie was sitting at a table amongst some friends not far away. They hadn't broken up after Sylvie found Piper in Alex's bed. Alex had apologized and told her it wouldn't happen again. But…_ True love? Future wife? _No. That's not what Sylvie was for Alex. She was…convenient. This probably made Alex look like an asshole and well, she couldn't deny that her traits definitely included assholeness from time to time.

She opened her eyes and as she looked into Piper's blue ones so obviously filled with curiosity and desire, Alex couldn't find a single reason why she shouldn't do what she was going to do. She brought her hand up to Piper's neck and pulled her closer until their lips met in a soft kiss that soon became more passionate and frenzied. Alex instantly felt a rush of heat surge through her body. If she had had any doubts they were gone by now as she was in no way capable of resisting this incredible feeling of Piper's soft lips against her own. She let her hands roam aimlessly across Piper's body before she opened the bathroom door and pulled Piper inside. She was barely able to lock the door as Piper pressed her against it, grabbed her head and kissed her again. Alex placed her hands on Piper's hips, the need to bring her as close as possible burnt like fire through her body – she wanted, needed to feel her body pressed against her own, needed to feel her skin on her own. Her hands slipped underneath Piper's top and they both moaned into their kiss at the contact. Alex let her hands slide up and down on Piper's sides and across her stomach, trying to memorize every curve and every muscle. She pushed the top higher, trying to reach her breasts as Piper broke the kiss and removed Alex's hands from her body, pinning them against the door above her head. They looked at each other, both breathing heavily.

"You're distracting me", Piper stated.

Alex raised her eyebrows and tried to free her hands, but Piper held them tight.

With her free hand, she stroked Alex's cheek and chin, wandered across her neck and further downwards. She let her hand brush against the soft swell of her full, heavy breasts, causing Alex to close her eyes and hold her breath for a few seconds.

"This is my turn. Or your turn. Depends which way you wanna see it", Piper continued while her fingers stroked across Alex's nipple, which was already so hard and stiff, she could feel it through her bra and shirt.

Alex wondered when WASPy, innocent, good girl Piper had become so confident and dominant. She had to admit she kind of liked this side of her.

Piper let go of Alex's hands and hungrily kissed her again while this time, it were her hands, that roamed underneath Alex's shirt. They quickly found their way up to her luscious breasts, cupping and massaging them. She cursed the fabric barrier of her bra for keeping her from feeling Alex's bare skin. She knew, they didn't have much time, but she _had_ to feel as much of Alex as possible. Without much hesitation, she pulled Alex's shirt over her head and discarded it on the floor. She tried to open the clasp of her bra, which proved to be not so easy as her hands were shaky with anticipation. Alex helped her and as the annoying piece of clothing finally was removed, Piper's hands flew immediately back up to feel those gorgeous, soft breasts completely unadulterated. She looked in Alex's green eyes while she first kneaded and squeezed her breasts before she proceeded to play with her nipples, tugging at them and softly pinching them between her fingers.

A winning smile spread across her face as she saw how her actions affected Alex – her eyes became hooded, her breathing shallow and her cheeks flushed in a delightful shade of red.

Piper attached her lips to Alex's neck, sucking gently. Every now and then, she let her tongue dart out, placing teasing licks across her sensitive skin.

Alex tangled her hands in Piper's hair, pulling her closer and at the same time trying to push her further downwards as she could feel the throbbing heat between her legs become more prominent by the second.

Piper caught on to what Alex wanted quickly so she let her lips wander down Alex's collarbones and through the valley of her breasts. She couldn't resist to take her nipples into her mouth one by one. She sucked at them, stroked them with her tongue and softly bit down on them. Alex squirmed underneath her touch, finding it harder and harder to repress her moans.

"Piper…please…", was all she could get out to motivate Piper to hurry up a bit as she was sure she would go insane if she didn't touch her where she needed her soon.

Piper couldn't help to be a little bit astonished at the fact that she, good, little Piper who had never ever gone further than a drunken make-out session with another woman, could make Alex, a woman who surely had plenty of experience containing more than just kissing, beg for more. However, she sure as hell wouldn't complain about it – seeing how turned on Alex already was, encouraged her to go through with her plan**.**

Piper unbuckled Alex's belt and opened the button of her pants. She looked up at Alex as she pushed them down. They struggled for a few seconds with getting rid of her shoes and pants, resulting in nervous giggling from both women.

Piper couldn't refrain from staring as Alex stood in front of her, nearly naked. Desire took over her actions. She forgot all her insecurities about what to do and how to do it. Though she didn't know Alex very well or very long she sensed that they fit together, that she could trust her.

She closed the distance between them and crashed her lips against Alex's. She kissed her frantically, licked and nibbled at her bottom lip. Her left hand was pressed against Alex's neck while the other impatiently slid down her stomach and stopped above the waistband of her panties for a few seconds before she slowly brushed her fingertips across the flimsy fabric.

Alex broke the kiss and buried her face on Piper's shoulder, panting heavily.

"Piper, please…I need…"

She couldn't end her sentence as it turned into a ragged gasp when she felt Piper's hand slip inside her panties.

"I know what you need…", she whispered as she used two fingers to delve into her folds, making Alex tremble and lightly bite down on her shoulder to keep herself from screaming.

Piper's fingers were instantly covered in Alex's slick, sticky wetness and it felt heavenly.

"Alex, look at me."

Alex raised her head and the expression of lust on her face made Piper's heart beat faster.

Piper let her fingers slide up and down Alex's pussy, circling around her opening and lightly dipping into it.

"Is this good? Do you like that?"

"Yes…that's perfect." Alex's voice was shaky and even raspier than it usually was. Her hips jerked towards Piper as she felt her fingers bump against her aching clit.

Piper continued to explore her hot cunt with her fingers, slipping them inside. Piper watched with delight how Alex came undone beneath her touch. She thrust her fingers deep inside of her and her palm connected with her clit with every thrust. Alex's hands gripped tightly at Piper's shoulders, afraid that she would collapse if she didn't hold onto something.

Alex had been prepared to show Piper the ropes as she had told her that she'd never been with a woman before but it seemed like Piper didn't need any guiding or teaching. The way she touched her, kissed her, the rhythm she created while moving her fingers inside of her was almost too good to be true.

Piper loved how Alex's tight pussy felt around her fingers, how she used her hips to meet the thrusts of her fingers, how very wet she was. But she still wanted more.

Alex suddenly felt empty as Piper withdrew her fingers. Before she could complain, she was silenced by Piper's wet finger on her mouth.

"I want to feel you on my mouth", she whispered and in one swift move she got on her knees and pulled Alex's panties down. She leaned her forehead against Alex's stomach and inhaled her infatuating scent. Alex took a deep breath as she felt Piper's hands slide down her thighs. She couldn't remember when someone last had similar effects on her. Piper's touch burned like fire on her skin. Alex looked down and couldn't help but moan quietly as she saw Piper exploring her pussy from such a close proximity.

Piper was completely enthralled by being so intimately close to Alex. She spread her pussy lips with her fingers, taking a good look at her opening and her swollen clit. The sight in front of her made her head spin with lust. She placed a soft kiss just above her clit, causing a tremor to run through Alex's body. Piper continued with her teasing kisses, letting her lips brush against the soft skin of Alex's mound.

Alex bit down on her bottom lip, craving the touch of Piper's mouth on her pussy. She didn't have to wait long as she soon felt Piper's tongue make a first tentative stroke from her opening up to her clit. She inhaled sharply and involuntarily pushed herself towards Piper.

Piper relished the first taste of Alex that lingered on her tongue and all she wanted was more. She nudged Alex's legs further apart and let her tongue wander across Alex's slit once again, making her shudder with pleasure.

Alex lifted her left leg and put it over Piper's shoulder. She could feel one of Piper's hands on her thigh while the other rested on her hips. Piper's breath hit Alex's pussy and sent shivers down her spine.

Piper looked up and found Alex staring at her with an expression of pure, desperate need to be touched. She slowly licked her again, never breaking eye contact, watching how Alex stubbornly tried to keep it together. This encouraged Piper to step up her game – she wanted to make this beautiful woman scream, wanted to make her shake in ecstasy.

She let her tongue swirl around her entrance, feeling how more of her delicious juices spilled out of her. She started to lap at her, flattened her tongue and licked the entirety of her throbbing cunt. And that was exactly the point when Alex lost her composure. She grabbed and tugged Piper's hair, trying to increase their contact as it never seemed to be enough. Her lips parted to release low moans and though she tried to keep them open, her eyes fluttered close again and again.

Piper was intrigued by what she was feeling. The past few weeks she had fantasized about meeting Alex again, kissing her, touching her…But her imagination didn't do justice to reality. All of her senses were occupied with experiencing Alex.

Piper focused her attention on Alex's clit. At first, she teased it with the tip of her tongue, causing Alex to tighten her grip on Piper's hair, as the pleasure coursing through her was hardly bearable.

She nearly collapsed when she felt the heat of Piper's mouth close around her hard clit. Piper smiled against Alex's skin – she was thoroughly enjoying how Alex reacted to what she was doing. Piper started sucking. She wanted to start slow, wanted to have Alex at her mercy for as long as possible. But soon her impatience got the better of her. Something about this woman just drove her completely crazy. She sucked harder, occasionally letting go to lick her fervently. Alex was caught up in pure bliss. She couldn't think straight anymore, her body was abuzz with passion, the turmoil in her stomach rising towards her release.

Piper sensed that Alex was close. She quickly buried two of her fingers inside of her again, moaning as she felt the tight wet heat of Alex's cunt clenching around her fingers.

She thrust into her while sucking her clit forcefully back into her mouth. Her movements were fast and vigorous, determined to push Alex over the edge.

"Fuuuuck…Piper!", was all Alex got out before her orgasm hit her. Hard. She arched her back and screamed out in ecstasy. She didn't even feel pain as she threw her head back and hit it against the wall.

Piper was overwhelmed. Watching, hearing, feeling Alex come was one of the most beautiful and sexiest things she ever experienced. She continued to lick her, though more softly now, letting her come down. Alex whimpered as she slowly pulled her fingers out. After a few more seconds she lifted her leg from Piper's shoulder though she wasn't entirely sure if she could stand on her own, yet.

She pulled Piper up and pressed her lips against Piper's. She could taste herself and immediately the fire burning within her became stronger again.

She needed to have Piper.

Completely.

"Let's get out of here", she whispered.

"I'm not sure if your girlfriend would appreciate that."

"I don't give a fuck. I want you. I want you naked on my bed with my head between your legs."

Alex's words led to a rush of wetness gathering between Piper's legs. She freed herself from the tight grip of Alex's hands on her hips and started to collect Alex's clothing from the floor, throwing them at her.

"Hurry up!", Piper said with gleaming eyes, gaining her a chuckle from Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there!**

**This just kinda happened. I didn't plan to write this, maybe there will be more.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Are you fucking serious, Alex? Her?"

To say that Sylvie was outraged would have been an understatement. She was mad as hell. Alex had contemplated sneaking out of the bar with Piper, but unfortunately, her purse with her keys inside was still lying somewhere at the table she and her friends had occupied. She could have made up an excuse for leaving, but honestly she was tired of this and she was tired of being in a relationship that didn't make her happy. So she decided to bite the bullet and end things for good. She grabbed her purse and asked Sylvie to join her in a quieter corner of the bar, where she told her that she didn't see any future for their relationship. Sylvie seemed to be devastated at first until she noticed Piper waiting for Alex by the door. She quickly made the connection between Alex breaking up with her and the woman she had punched in the face a few weeks ago. That was when her sadness turned to anger.

"Sylvie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -" Alex's attempt of an explanation was interrupted by Sylvie hissing at her to "fuck off with that blonde bitch and spare her from her bullshit apologies". Alex turned around and walked away. She did feel kind of bad for leaving her like this, but her guilty conscience was nearly forgotten by the time she looked into Piper's blue eyes and took her by the hand to drag her out of the bar.

They started to walk in the direction of Alex's apartment, which was only a few blocks away.

The first few minutes were spend in silence, with both women stealing glances at the other every now and then. It was Piper who finally broke the silence.

"What did you tell her?", she asked cautiously.

"I ended it."

"Oh. I'm sorry", Piper said, trying to make it sound like she meant it. The slight smile that crept across her face, however, was indicating quite the opposite.

Alex chuckled amusedly as she could see right through the blonde's attempt to sound sympathetic.

"No you're not. And you don't have to be. This relationship has been doomed for a long time. I wasn't happy."

Piper was relieved. She was unbelievably attracted to Alex and as she proved earlier at the bar, it didn't really matter if she was already taken or not, Piper couldn't resist this tall, alluring woman with all her charm and smugness, but she felt much more comfortable with the knowledge of not being "the other woman" anymore. Also, with these changes she considered the chance to get beat up in Alex's bed again to be rather small.

Instead of a reply Piper took Alex's hand into hers again and quickened her pace.

"Someone's in a hurry", Alex said with a laugh.

"Well, you painted quite a promising picture of the things that might happen at your apartment."

"Oh believe me, there's no "might". They will happen."

Alex's voice had dropped even lower as it usual was while she said those last words and Piper felt the effect of that all over her body. She never experienced something like this - that someone could make her so weak in the knees with just their voice or the way they looked at her. She never felt so drawn to someone, especially someone she barely knew.

They finally arrived at Alex's apartment building and Alex pressed the elevator button. As the doors opened in front of them, she could see that it was empty, which was very much to her liking. Piper stepped in first and as soon as she was inside, she felt Alex's hands on her hips. In the mirrored walls, she could see Alex smirking seductively. Her eyes were darkened and gleaming with desire. Piper had to bite her lips at this sight as it made her very aware of how much she wanted this woman.

Alex gently pushed Piper further inside and pressed the button to the top floor. The doors closed, the elevator started to move and Piper was flipped around and pressed against the wall. Immediately she could feel Alex's sensual lips on her own, kissing her fervently and swallowing her surprised little gasp. Alex's hands still rested on her hips, her fingernails digging into her skin through her shirt. Piper buried her hands in Alex's long, dark hair, involuntarily tugging at it when a strong jolt of pleasure rushed through her body caused by Alex licking her lips and softly nibbling on it.

Both women felt the growing heat of their own and each other's body. Alex knew the elevator would come to a stop soon, but she couldn't resist to slip her hands underneath Piper's top to feel this heat skin on skin. Piper moaned slightly and her kissing became even more passionate as she pushed her tongue into Alex's mouth, meeting hers and sending shivers down both their bodies. Alex could feel Piper's muscles quiver as she stroked across her stomach, downwards to the waistline of her pants and up again.

A pinging sound announced their arrival on Alex's floor. The doors opened, but Alex seemed to be oblivious to it, lost in her exploration of Piper's body.

"Alex…", Piper moaned into their kiss, but Alex was still much too busy with running her hands over as much of Piper's bare skin as she could reach, to notice that the elevator had stopped. She was making her way up to her breasts now, longing to touch those perfect, firm mounds. Piper broke their kiss and brought her hands to Alex's cheeks trying to get her attention as she was sure that if Alex went any further, they would end up fucking in the elevator and though that was kind of appealing she'd prefer a bed for now. Or a couch. Or a soft carpet. Or…

"Alex, we're there. Let's go inside", Piper mumbled into Alex's lips as the brunette kissed her again, refusing to be without Piper's soft lips on her own for even a second. Piper started to push Alex out of the elevator and to her apartment door, their lips never leaving each other.

"Alex…keys…"

Alex reluctantly let go of Piper to look for the keys in her purse and finally unlock the door. They stumbled inside and started to undress each other while Alex led them to her bedroom. They collapsed onto the bed, both wearing nothing but their panties by now. Alex flipped Piper onto her back and took a moment to look at her and what she saw made her heart jump and her body tingle with excitement – Piper was breathing heavily, her lips were swollen, her neck already marked by Alex, her beautiful body positively buzzing with anticipation. Alex wanted nothing more than to make her scream her name over and over, but there was something that was different from all her other conquests. It wasn't a purely physical attraction, she genuinely liked Piper. A lot. And that was a feeling that left Alex confused and even slightly scared, but she pushed those thoughts aside to focus on the task at hand.

She straddled Piper and let her hands slowly roam across her body. She started at her shoulders, down her arms, across her taut stomach and up to her breasts. She cupped them with her hands, squeezed them together and massaged them gently. The feeling of Piper's nipples straining against her palms, made her very aware of how turned on she was herself.

Piper arched her back, trying to get as close as possible to Alex's touch. Her mind was hazy with all the sensations taking over her body. Alex rubbed her palms against her nipples, making them even harder and eliciting lustful moans from her. She lowered her head to suck on Piper's neck while continuing to tease her breasts and enjoying her impatient squirming beneath her. Suddenly she felt Piper's hands on her ass, quickly traveling downwards between her thighs. Alex growled as pleasure shot through her body when Piper's fingers bumped against her center.

"Please Alex…take me. Now…", Piper whimpered and Alex wasn't able to hold back anymore as she heard the desperate need in Piper's voice. She kissed her way down Piper's body and quickly arrived at the waistband of her panties. She looked up and saw the blonde staring back at her with pure desire in her eyes. Alex continued to watch her as she let one finger slide across Piper's panties, from the waistband, across her mound and further downwards. She could feel how soaking wet the fabric was. Piper threw her head back and moaned loudly when Alex finally touched her where she needed her. Alex's fingers traveled to the insides of Piper's thighs, stroking up and down when she suddenly pressed her mouth against Piper's heated core, making her cry out and buck her hips. Alex opened her mouth and darted her tongue out, dragging it across the fabric. Piper's taste instantly spread on Alex's tongue, making her moan against her pussy.

"Alex…Please, I can't…I need you to…Please…" Piper was clenching the bed sheet violently by now, barely able to form a sensible sentence.

Alex relocated her mouth to Piper's thigh, wanting to tease her just a little bit more before she'd give her what she wanted.

"Mmmh…I like it when you beg me like that, but I think I didn't catch all of your words. You need me to do what?" Piper felt like only hearing Alex's low, raspy voice doubled the wetness between her legs.

"I…I need to feel you, please! I want…I want you to lick me, please!", Piper nearly screamed.

Hearing Piper voice her need so clearly turned Alex on beyond belief. She quickly got on her feet and pulled Piper to the edge of the bed by her thighs. She kneeled down on the floor and finally released Piper from her panties, throwing them somewhere behind her. She spread her legs and couldn't help but moan as her beautiful, dripping wet pussy came into view.

Alex used two of her fingers to part her folds and slowly move them around her opening, covering them in her wetness. Piper desperately tried to push herself closer to Alex and groaned frustrated when she withdrew her fingers. She watched open-mouthed how Alex slipped her them between her lips and sucked at them, moaning appreciatively.

"You taste even better than I remember", Alex stated when she was finished with licking away every trace of Piper on her fingers.

Piper didn't have a chance to answer as Alex quickly grabbed her legs and put them over her shoulders. She placed her hands on Piper's hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, so that she was perfectly open for her and the next thing Piper felt were those glorious, full lips on her most sensitive part. Alex started slow and soft, she kissed Piper's pussy and let her lips brush over it, torturously avoiding her clit.

"Please…don't tease, Alex…I can't…" Her whimpering turned into a cry of pleasure as she could feel Alex's probing tongue slide from her opening up to her clit. Alex buried her face deeper between Piper's legs, slowly increasing the pressure and speed of her movements. She licked the length of Piper's cunt a few times before she concentrated on her clit. She flicked it with her tongue and then sucked it inside her warm mouth. She could feel Piper begin to tremble and hear her moans become louder with every swipe of her tongue. She sucked harder and felt Piper's hands on her neck, pressing her against her pussy.

"Oh god, Alex, please…please…don't stop!" Piper's screams full of lust were like music in Alex's ears, she was eagerly anticipating the sounds she made when she came and judging by the way Piper's body already quivered and shook it wouldn't take her much longer to reach her orgasm.

Alex pressed her fingers in Piper's thighs to keep them apart and once again doubled her efforts. She sucked and licked Piper with abandon, moaning against her pussy, feeling her clit throb in her mouth when she suddenly felt a sharp pain as Piper grabbed a bunch of her hair and tugged at it roughly. She could also feel how Piper pressed the heels of her feet into Alex's back and soon afterwards she was reminded of what it sounded like when Piper exploded. And it was one of the sweetest sounds she ever heard. Alex kept on licking while Piper was overcome with waves of pleasure, making her body jerk and tremble.

Piper felt like she was going to faint, she desperately grabbed Alex's hair as she needed something to hold onto. She felt like this orgasm was more powerful than any other she ever had before.

When she slowly came down, Alex kissed her way up to face Piper again, similar to their last encounter in this bed. But this time Piper pulled her in for a deep kiss, before she could wipe her wet mouth on her arm. Her own taste spreading on her tongue made Piper hungry for more and as she looked in Alex's darkened eyes she knew she wasn't the only one.


End file.
